


Percikan Berkilat

by akanemi



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), malec - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6616270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akanemi/pseuds/akanemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izzy organizes a party at The Institute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Percikan Berkilat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Waterfulilla](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Waterfulilla).



He wakes up after the third knock.

The phone is buzzing, lost between the wrinkles of the grey sheets. He pats the side of the bed trying to reach for it, unsuccessfully. The knocking persists, insistently. Burying half his face in the pillow, he stifles a groan.

“Izzy? Is that you?”

“You know it’s me! Open, it’s important!” 

“What kind of important?” He sits in the bed, covering his face with his hands, yawning.

“The kind that requires you opening your door.”

“One second.”

Alec finally finds his phone, unlocks it and checks the three lost calls from Magnus. He furrows and sends him a quick message: “what is happening?” He gets up and opens the door for his sister.

“Oh, finally!” Izzy comes in, carrying a clothes rail. Alec stares at it in confusion.

“What… what is this, Izzy?”

The young woman smiles.

“You need to get ready for the party!” she exclaims, gleefully, ignoring Alec’s dead stare.

“I have clothes.”

“You don’t have the _adequate_ ones.”

“My clothes are perfectly adequate.”

“They are boring, and therefore, inadequate for _my_ party.”

The phone buzzes. He checks Magnus’s answer: “I need u asap”. He frowns again, and Lizzy wonders if it is possible that his brows will someday get stuck and remain frowned forever.

“It’s Magnus” he explains. “He needs something. Give me a second.”

Izzy nods and rearranges the clothes trail’s contents while Alec makes the call.

“Magnus? What is it?”

“Indigo, fuchsia or gold? I mean I certainly would go for gold, but it is important that we don’t clash. You understand that, don’t you, Alexander?” purrs the warlock.

Alec stares at the wall. He regrets so many things. He brings two fingers to the bridge of the nose and presses lightly.

“What are you talking about.” He asks, in a flat tone.

“Well, I believe I was formally invited to tonight’s celebration, was I not?”

“That is a correct statement.”

“And you will be there, will you not?”

“I cannot help not being there, no. Still…”

“I simply need to review what you will be wearing” Magnus interrupts, and adds, slowly, emphatically: “so I can be sure that we will not clash.”

“Look, I am going to hang up now.”

Izzy walks up to him and takes the phone from his hands.

“Hey!” He protests, but she raises one finger in his direction.

“Hello, Magnus? Yes, of course! Oh, no, don’t worry, I have brought him some suits. Oh, no, absolutely not, don’t worry about that. Yes, cobalt blue, exactly, I was thinking the same! How about you come here and help him decide? He really is stubborn.”

Alec motions to her, making a face, mouthing “no way”, but his sister ignores him.

“Perfect! See you later!” She hangs up and gives him his phone back. “He will be here right away.” She smiles and kisses his cheek. “Remember, this is important to me.”

Alec sighs. She knows what strings to touch. He encircles her with his arms and kisses the top of his head. “Okay. Go away now.”

* * *

He is trying on a black shirt when there is a knock on the door. He swallows and glances at the mirror, immediately questions this impulse and invites the knocker to come in.

Magnus enters, eyeing him with fondness and interest.

“You needed me?”

Alec smiles, unconsciously.

“Izzy… I, I didn’t…”

The warlock returns his smile, joins his hands and turns to examine the contents of the clothes trail with expertise. “Well, let’s see, to begin with…” he looks at him sideways. “Certainly not _that._ ”

Alec looks at his shirt.

“Why not?”

Magnus makes a dismissive movement with one hand while selecting a suit with the other.

“This, I think this one. Try it and see if you like it.”

The shadowhunter looks at the cobalt blue suit and nods in agreement. He waits for Magnus to turn around so he can undress, but the warlock seems too engaged in the clothes. He turns around himself and unbuttons his shirt, self-consciously. He takes it off and picks the other one. He can feel Magnus’s eyes on the back of his neck.

“Are you staring at me?”

“Hm! Apologies, I got… distracted.”

“That… that’s fine.” He mutters, blushing slightly.

“What was that?” Answers the warlock in an amused tone.

Alec tilts his head to the side.

“I said I don’t mind it.” He looks at him.

Magnus doesn’t move, and Alec can feel the tension of the mutual indecision in the air. It makes him uncomfortable, yet excited. He swallows. He thinks, fast, a hundred of images and sensations flickering in the back of his mind. He can feel the pounding of his chest and a slight oppression in his throat.  Magnus blinks twice, breaking the moment, and Alec feels a pang of disappointment. Both go back to their clothes, and Alec puts on the suit without further interruptions.

“It looks good on you.” Magnus says after a while. Alec stands in front of the mirror. The warlock smiles at him through the reflection.

“I like it. Thank you.”

“Would you care to try any other?” He selects two other pieces and presents them to him. “This would look incredible with your eyes.”

“No, there really is no need.”

Magnus pouts, and returns them to their place.

“Will that be all, then?”

“No, I… I mean you are invited to stay, if you want.”

“Will my stay be rewarded?”

Alec moves his mouth like a fish out of the water, at a loss as to how to answer. Magnus laughs: “I would love to stay.”

* * *

 

Lydia is writing a letter, sitting upright at his desk. She doesn’t hear Izzy coming in, and starts when she kisses lightly her nape.

“Izzy!” she exclaims, feeling her arms around her shoulders, tightening in a hug. “I am finishing this, I promise it’s my last one today.”

“You promise?” Izzy laughs softly against her neck and bites the delicate skin, making Lydia close her eyes in a sigh.

“I… I do…”

“Or maybe you want to finish now?” She caresses the back of her arm in small circles, leaving a trail of kisses along her collarbone. Lydia makes a guttural sound. “Is that a no?”

“Izzy…” she protests. Izzy stops. “Honestly, you are the bane of my productivity.”

Lydia circles her waist and tightens her close. Izzy accommodates sitting on her lap, and leans in for a kiss. Lydia answers with more enthusiasm than anticipated. They draw away slightly to catch their breaths and look at each other. Lydia is flushed, her cheeks pink, her lips smeared with Izzy’s pomegranate lipstick. Izzy laughs and tries to remove the stains with her finger. Lydia smiles and kisses the tips of her fingers. She leans up to meet her lips and kisses her again. Her hands are fast, familiar with the intricacies of Izzy’s costumes. She knows where to unbutton and where to unzip, the fastest route to the shadowhunter’s skin. Izzy moans softly when she leans down to kiss her side, caressing with her tongue the curve of her belly. Izzy bends down on top of the table, careful not to mess up the official documents and the writing utensils, Lydia’s hands secured on her waist, her mouth making a path on her tights, closer, warmer, her tongue knowing, sure. She moans and smiles.

They lose track of time, lost in each other, eventually curled up one against the other on the rough floor of the study. Izzy rests her head against Lydia’s shoulder and embraces her with her eyes closed. Lydia caresses her arm, sleepy, and occasionally kisses her forehead in a distracted but loving manner.

“We won’t be late, will we?” finally asks Lydia. Izzy laughs softly.

“Lydia, we are pretty good at this, but it really doesn’t take that long.”

Lydia laughs.

“You know I didn’t mean that!”

“Oh, I know. I just enjoy immensely teasing you. No, we won’t be late. A Lightwood is never late…”

“Are you seriously quoting The Princess Diaries right now?”

“You got it!” exclaims Izzy in disbelief. She nuzzles her neck. “I am so proud of you.”

“This is insulting, I know things. Pop culture things.”

“Sure you do, Ly-ly.”

“Hey!” she pinches her arm and Izzy laughs.

“Okay, okay! I’m sorry!” She kisses her collarbone. “I should go now, I have to oversee the dinner preparations.”

Lydia nods. She gets up first and gathers her clothes.

“I will see you in the evening, right?” Izzy ties her hair up while Lydia zips her dress up.

“Yes, at eight sharp. I will be there.”

“Right.” She nods and motions towards the door.

“Isabelle, wait.”

“Yes?”

Lydia cups Izzy’s face between her hands and kisses her nose.

“See you later.”


End file.
